Back to the World
by rainbowwingedkuriboh
Summary: They believed he was gone. They believed he was dead, But now a stranger give new clues that could point the way to Tyson. Will It all work out?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters**

**Back Again**

Chapter 1

It was a cold night. A lone figure stood at the foot of a mountain, just outside of a cave. To this stranger the number of clouds always shone how many choices were left.

"You should come inside before you get a cold." Another figure stood in the cave by a fire. The stranger blew wind in to the flames, but the fire didn't move, instead just licking hungrily at the fire wood.

"I've decided to go back." The stranger staring out at the sky muttered. "I want to go home."

"Even after what they did to you?"

"Yes, even after that. It's the only place left." A tear slid down the stranger's face, before he wiped it off with a red sleeve. "See you later, you were a good friend. Thanks for everything."

"Hey, we went through the same thing. It's the least I can do."

"Bye." That was the last thing the figure said before it disappeared with a swift breeze of the wind.

**Meanwhile at the G-revs annual get together**

"It's been a whole year," Kai started. This was a rare occurrence as Kai barely talked, much less started a discussion.

"Yeah, a year,' Ray commented fiddling with his hair uncomfortably.

"We shouldn't have done that guys. What have we done, but hurt the poor guy. I mean we deserted when he needed us, walked out on him and then we-we killed him." Max was having a hard time choking it out.

"Man, I can't believe we did that. I know we all needed the money for other things, but did we have to kill Tyson for it?"

"Whoa Diachi, that's pretty deep for you."

"Shut up Kai! Tyson didn't need you. You should have seen him when you just left the team."

"Guy's this isn't necessary. What's done is done."

"How can you say that Max, he was your best friend too!" Kenny screamed the last part out at Max; his eyes (wait does he even have eyes?) wavered with sadness.

"Well, well what do I owe the pleasure of running into the bladebreakers on this fine day, or is it evening now? I know you were always nit-picky about those sort of things, Ray…" The room went quiet. The speaker stood up from his corner in the shadows, and he dusted himself off.

"What are you doing here?" Ray said calmly; though it was perfectly clear his voice was laced with an iron edge. "Well whoever you are, you better move right along. I'm not in a good mood today."

"Why being sad over your friend that you killed so viscously?" Sarcasm was thick in the stranger's voice as he said the last 5 words of his speech. "Anyway I'm staying here until I judge your actions. This is a place I used to live. It will also be the battleground of your souls. It holds so many memories. Memories cut short by time, but that can't be helped. It has been a long time since I was here."

"What's your point? We're here to mourn not fight. It would be disrespectful to battle on these grounds."

"So you gonna launch that blade of yours, Maxie, cause the last time you respected your friend was way before you killed him. That's right I know you're the ones that murdered Tyson Kinomaya, the reigning World Champion. 4 knife wounds in all of his appendages and 2 in his heart. Which one of you drugged his soup so he would be knocked unconscious? Which one of you brought them back into the world? I can sense their presence all over you, fragments of corruption lodged in your minds." The stranger spoke calmly for all he said and in the shadows a crazy grin could be felt spreading across the man's face. "I can feel the guilt etched into your bodies. I can smell your fear…"

Ray shivered, the man was uncanny in his analysis of the corpse and something hot and angry rose up in him. An almost unfamiliar force of brutality, greed, and suspicion locked into his body. The uncontrollable felling spread like it had years ago, and he could feel the others affected by it too. Almost against his will, Ray shot out his bey at the stranger, eyes widening as his keen senses felt something more malevolent in his launch. A strange glee to kill, to maim this intruder.

It happened in midair, a launcher appeared and whipped Ray's Drigger on to itself, before the stranger pulled the rip cord sending it flying back, whizzing right past Ray's left ear. "Tut, tut. So hasty, the old Ray would never have done that, and you Kai, you're barely restraining yourselves. Those bit-beasts haven't been active lately. That's good. I guess I'll take my leave now. Be ready for Tyson, you guys. He's leading a new generation, and he's heading straight for you. Don't be worried he's still your friend, if you can face your flaws…" The last three sentences chilled everyone else in the room, the light-heartedness of the tone masking the threat, 'Tyson is alive, and he wanted revenge.' The cloaked figure vanished with the wind.

Mystified, Ray looked down at his bey, which he had ran to retrieve when it flew into the wall. A tiny sliver of his bey was chipped, and Ray cursed under his breath. "I swear I'll get him. I kill him for knowing too much, and for harming my pride."

End of Chapter 1: **Back again**

Please review this story nicely please. It's my first fanfic. I'm so happy I got the first chapter done!

Tyson: Wait you killed me?!

Me: Nah. I just put you out of the plot for a while. Though you will appear in this fic

Remaining bladebreakers: What are trying to do? Make us look like villains!

Me: Gotta run! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wings: Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it?

**Rainbow**: Only cause you insisted on not updating, and removing all of our chapters!

Wings: Only so I could revise my poorly written, rushed mess of chapters I put out! People deserve better that hurried attempts with corny jokes! Think of the children reading this stuff!

**Rainbow**: Like anyone would read you fics… By the way, where's Silver and Star?

Wings: They're singing songs somewhere in the back of my mind. Why?

**Rainbow**: 'Cause whatever they're doing has to be better than this.

Wings: Just do the disclaimer!

**Rainbow**: Fine. Wings does not own Beyblade. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Happy?

Wings: Very! Now on with the show!

It was late noon by the time the boy came. A strange person with a hunch that hid his face in shadows.

"I don't know who you really are but you're asking for much, and giving very little." A red-haired man sat at a mahogany desk as stormy eyes bore into him. "But if you do give what you say you will it is worth it… You say you know where Tyson lays. He's become more legend than reality in the last year, and most people think him dead. Yet here you are claiming to know where he hides." The man smiled and looked dreamily into the distance. "I guess he was starting to look something like a bigger than life person though."

"I need a new start for another boy before he can face me again. Train him well or the sacred beasts will destroy themselves. Your Academy can provide that new foundation for him." The stranger twiddled with his dark hair. "Of course you can always decline, he has been a wild card, and I fear he's quite a handful…"

"I will do it. If he are strong enough to have his soul ripped out and survive than he will be accepted. You know what will happen if he isn't strong enough… You're betting with the devil." The man chuckled lightly, his face lighting up with a cheer.

"I understand fully. Now where is this Academy?"

A young boy awoke on a couch. Opening his storm blue eyes that rapidly shifted to brown than red, he got up and wandered the room. He wore a blue hoodie and a pair of finger less gloves sat on the coffee table. The boy picked them up and put them on his hands. The feeling of the gloves press his hands felt familiar and comforting as he thought about the strange room. Where am I? And why am I here? And what the heck is up with this ear-splitting headache? Of course, the boy didn't have any answers, but he still thought frantically anyway.

"Hello, I see you survived." A red-headed man strode up to him in a red blazer. "It's not every day the 'Immortal Phoenix' greets a new student, but I thought I might make an exception since your unusual enrollment in the Academy. Here is the bey you walked in with. We have scanned it for any cheating devices and it passed all the tests. Have a good day wandering the school. I hope you can stay out trouble and be ready for class at 7: 00 sharp." The talk was short but held a friendly warmth. The man handed the boy a silver, four pronged bey. "Have a good time at the Academy Takao Granger…" The name seemed like an afterthought, and Takao looked at the man and smiled.

"Thanks! I guess I'll see you around this school than too!" The boy bounced away from the man, heading towards the door he looked back and tripped. "Owww! Maybe I should work on my coordination first…"

Wings: Well, I think that was much better don't you think so!

**Rainbow**: Yes, much better.

Wings: And just so you know guys Takao is not Tyson! He's like the main character till Tyson comes back.

**Rainbow**: Great. So when are you going to write the new chapter?

Wings: On it right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own Beyblade.**

Wings: So any of you have to say anything?

Bladebreakers: Don't kill Us!

Starstream: your request is dully noted…

Bladebreakers: D:

Wings: Any way onto the story. This chapter about Takao's start at school! Hope you enjoy!

Takao dragged his feet to the classroom door. At six in the morning the sun was beating down on him and Takao felt extremely tired. He guessed he used to be an extremely heavy sleeper. Opening the door Takao was greeted by a full classroom.

"Takao Granger, you're late." The teacher was a burly man with a walrus mustache and gold-framed glasses.

"What but it's only 5 seconds passed seven. Wait, now it's 6…7…8…"

"Shut up! You're a trainee you don't have an excuse! Now sit down and listen!" Tyson huffed and sat down annoyed. And the lesson proceeded like this until lunch break, where Takao was thoroughly abused by everyone. It almost seemed like some sick joke that everyone said the same things and it was seriously hurting Takao's self-esteem. Lunch ended with Takao only having eaten a slice of apples he had bitten into before everybody had mobbed him.

After lunch though, everything changed. Everybody had changed from austere, and cruel to complete chaos. Laughs echoing around the room, and gossip flying everywhere. And then everyone matched up and started to battle. Only Takao was left alone. "Hey, Trainee! Yeah, you! Don't just stand there look at some of the battles, you're gonna need it for the exam!" The teacher yelled at him and everyone snickered. Takao shrugged, seeing nothing better to do, he followed the instructions and watched a pair of boys duke it out on a rather small bey arena. And then after the battles subsided the teacher called out. "It's time for the tournament, align in numerical order!" Everyone lined up with Takao at the end since he didn't have a number. "You thirty and twenty-nine! You're a pair, you too twenty-eight and twenty-seven!" And the pairs continued like this with Tyson still being left out. "Alright, loser of pair fifteen (Thirty and Twenty-nine) plays our new student! Tournament rules apply at all times! Head to the Stage now!" Tyson could hardly believe the authority the instructor carried, when he could barely lift himself out of a chair.

A huge bey-stadium rose out of the ground as the class filed into the commons to battle, and pair fifteen stepped up onto the platform. "Alright find yourself a partner and observe this battle." The teacher, who Takao was starting to get rather annoyed at, yelled. Wandering around, Takao paired up with blonde spiky-haired blader and they sat down on the bleachers surrounding the stadium. Pair Fifteen readied their launchers. Blades flew into the arena, and streaks of neon green and aquamarine danced about.

"So who thinks going to win?" Takao's partner asked.

"Definitely the red head." Takao muttered. Quick eyes scanning the situation.

""Really, why? I thought the other guy would be the better choice."

"Look at his stance, it's not twisted so when he pulls the rip cord he can twist his body and gain more power from his core. Then, look at his bey. Unlike his opponent, he makes smooth curved turns, and he definitely looks confident. Finally, look at his opponent, he's totally off balance from the attacks and sooner or later he's going to trip and fall."

"Nice, oh look you were right. He did mess up. Oh, looks like you're up. Good luck you might need it. Everyone here is pretty good even if we are all in the bottom class."

"Thanks, better go." Takao stepped up to the stage and greeted the brunette who had lost.

"You ready to be humiliated freshie?" The snap caught Takao off guard.

"Huh?" Takao made a stupid response and then made the noise again as he realized he didn't have a launcher. "Where's my launcher?" Tyson started to frantically search for his launcher.

"Oh, right! I forgot to give it to you!" Takao was sure the teacher had done it on purpose, but he let it slide. He was itching to beybattle again. Wait, where had that thought come from. Takao didn't know when was the last time he had battled, much less if he had played at all. Taking the launcher he noticed a small, blank screen on it. "That's to measure you RPM (Rounds per Minute)." The teacher said, noticing the stare Takao gave the laucher. "Ready?

3!

2!

1!

Let it Rip!"

"Battle Blades!" The phrase seemed right to Takao, who said that instead of the normal starting words. The battle was over too quickly. Takao's silver blade turned white as the blade spun blazingly fast, blinding the audience as it caught the light. The opponent's blue bey tried to dodge the straight on attack, but Takao blade curved and hit home. The top was launched off into the air and landed on the bottom of the stadium. And for Takao the rest of the Tournament was like this. Talk to his partner, watch small beybattles, and beat bladers who stood no chance. The way they fell so easily bugged Takao. Where had he gotten these skills, and why was he at the bottom of the class if he had these skills. The more he thought about it, Takao thought he almost saw a pattern until he gave up, as the pattern resembled a maze with no exits or entrances in his mind, and instead Tyson occupied himself with thoughts of supper or at least a snack. I must be really hungry, he thought. "So Paul, when's dinner?"

Paul, his partner, turned and smiled. "I think I have three words that sum you up. Sleep, eat, and blade. Dinner's after the Tournament. Oh, look it's the finals! Go get him!" Takao got up and strode to the other Finalist, sizing him up.

"Hi! Ready to battle? Man, I saw you wipe out everyone else! Ready?" Takao took a liking to the other blader immediately. Some familiar hyperness emanated from him.

"Yeah, I'm ready! Let's go! 3!"

"Alright! 2!"

"1! Battle Blades!" And again Takao's colored blade became white almost pure light with the stadium lights striking it. Immediately the yellow bey struck Takao's sending it crashing into the other side of the stadium. I'm fighting the top of the class here, maybe the bottom "D" class but still, he's no push over. Tyson quickly gained speed and saw the yellow blade was sitting in the middle of the stadium. A defensive type bey! Wondered when I would see one of those! "Typhoon, go!" The two words had control over the blade and it began to shimmer lightly, before circling the stadium and bashing the still blade.

"Going to have to do better! You've been fighting attack type beys all day! You have to switch styles." And he was right. Takao's quick attacks couldn't penetrate the barrier the opponent's bey was.

"C'mon let's go!" Tyson urged his bey. It wasn't the greatest time to start having a headache though. A wave of pain crashed on to Takao's mind as he failed to breach the other top's defenses. A small cry emanating from his lips Takao's face contorted in pain. A bright, silver bey slipped into his mind's eye, before vanishing and a black storm overtaking his thoughts. Takao watched as his mouth urged his blade on recklessly, rushing at the blade and smacking it right out of the stadium. The crowd screamed with approval and Takao couldn't stand it, he blacked out.

It really wasn't normal, Kai thought. Thinking about your past rival that you murdered then left to hang on a cliff edge, hoping gravity would take care of the evidence. He really was at a loss, Tyson? Alive? Impossible, he had seen him die screaming bloody murder, then suddenly go quiet. Kai looked at his hands, wondering what had come over all of them as they had taken knives and stabbed him repeatedly. Just a wave of anger, directed at the one obstacle that had stopped him all the time, but he couldn't see how the same emotion had come over Ray and Max. Kai smiled crazily, then shook his head, the weird feeling of nausea flowing over him, it had becoming more frequent since about a month before murdering Tyson, and that worried him since the Ray didn't seem to have those feelings. Even hyper active Daichi didn't have that crazed look in his eyes. Then Kai reflected on last night, everyone had seemed insane, especially Ray, and that stranger too… Kai shuddered and sat down next to a cat. Startled, it walked away quickly. I wish it were that easy, Kai thought, and I wish I hadn't killed Tyson…

Wings: So there you go! The third chaper! Also please note that my updates may or may not increase after tonight!

Rainbow: Why can't you just keep updating!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Wings**: Hey Guys! I'm back! And now it's time for more _Back to the World!_

**Rainbow**: Finally! I mean you always say you'll update but it never happens!

**Wings**: That's just because I never upload! I have all sorts of material just lying around that you mutilate as you find it!

**Rainbow**: Don't blame me, those characters where staring at me funny.

**Wings**: Whatever. Anyway people, enjoy the show!

Takao stared out blankly out of the third-story window. "Yo, Takao, anyone in there?" Takao turned his head around lazily to glance at his friend framed in the doorway.

"What is it this time, Jerry?"

"Hey, just 'cause you're ranked first in B division doesn't give you a right to treat me as a lesser person!" Jerry pouted as he walked towards Takao.

"Whatever." Takao grinned and ruffled Jerry's hair.

"Stop that! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Whatever." Takao repeated, and his grin widened. "What brings you to talk to me. You know I don't exactly make the best conversation."

"Hey, we're friends aren't we? Anyway, I heard there's going to be a Young Lion's Tournament soon, and the grand prize is a battle royal with the Bladebreakers! It'll be their reappearance after a year's haitus!"

"The Bladebreakers? I thought that they disbanded after the World Champ, Tyson Kinomaya, disappeared." Takao looked at the smaller boy quizzically.

"Disappeared, murdered? Who knows? All I know is that if you get into Semi-finals in this month's tournament and get raised to A division, and then you if you can get into the Semi-finals in next month's tournament you can make it to this Academy's Team for the Young Lion's Tournament. Think about it Takao, the chance to go against pros! Wait, not just pros, World Champs!" Jerry practically bounced off the walls.

"Calm down man. It's just a tournament, but why tell me?"

"Cause all of B division agreed that you're the only one who can get up there to the tournament! In all of the chances you've had to advance, you exceeded expectations! We want you to represent us in this! You're a shooting star, and you're headed for the heavens!" Jerry stared at Takao intensely. "So be sure to win this tournament!"

"Kay. Whatever you say boss! By the way if I do actually get into this tournament who will I actually be blading with?" Takao cast a glance at Jerry. Takao stretched and sunk deeper into the warm folds of the couch he was lying in.

"Hmmmm… Well let's see… I guess the notables would be Kyren Satara, Chera Gale, and Tyrest Lyvet." Jerry rattled off, counting on his pale fingers. "Is it a bit cold in here? Have you been messing with the thermostat again?" Jerry shivered.

"It's your own imagination, but what's so great about these bladers? I've never heard of them before." Takao stared at his fingers, apparently bored with these oh, so mysterious bladers.

"C'mon, take this seriously! This is important! If you get to face off any of them, you have to know their styles! You can't just wing it and beat them with brute force!"

"Whatever…"

"Okay, now I'm getting somewhere. Let's see, Kyren is more of a dodger. She relies heavily on getting a good start and outlasting her opponents. I think her main tactic is to make her enemies crash into the walls or charge out of the stadium." Jerry started to flip through his notes. "God, I wish I had a laptop! These notes are getting everywhere!"

"Go on, I believe you were telling me something interesting…"

"Oh, shut it. Hmm, my notes on Tyrest are a bit sketchy… I believe that he uses a defensive type bey, I'm not really sure though, since his bey creates a layer of fog over the arena. Plus, Lyvet beats his enemies by knocking them out of the bowl."

"Alright, alright. Now who's this Chera person? I've got better things to do than to just listen to you."

"No you don't, all you'd do is nap until dinner! Anyway, Chera is a brute force opponent, no doubt about it. She charges with great accuracy and strength, and I'm pretty sure she scares the crap out of Tyrest even though they're childhood friends."

"You know about their past? Do you like stalk them or something?" Takao turned around to look Jerry in the face. "Dude, that's creepy."

"I do not! Well, anyway, we're counting on you. You better go start training. I can't imagine you just plowing through those bladers…"

"I'll be fine, besides worry about yourself, you have exams too." Takao smiled and stood up. "Alright, I'm going down to the stadium." And Takao walked out into the hall. _It's really quite weird how everyone looks up to me_. Takao thought, his brow furrowing in thought. _I'm still one of the newest people here, and I still can't remember anything! What's going on with me? The only thing that feels natural is to blade, and I don't even know what got me here in the first place! _So buried in his thoughts, Takao didn't even notice he had walked himself all the way to the stadium in minutes despite the long walk. It was also quite a surprise to Takao that someone was already there. A blue haired blader was training in the obstacle course arena, and from the looks of the shrapnel flying out from the stage, the blader was tearing up the course.

Bewildered, Takao frowned and looked closer, the figure snapping into view. The blader was wearing a baseball cap and a red windbreaker, and suddenly something clicked inside Takao thoughts. _That's…That's Tyson Kinomaya! Is it a ghost?_ Takao stood rooted to the spot, his mind blank and his eyes wide. So entranced in the apparent Tyson, Takao jumped a mile high when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" A girl's voice rang out into Takao's ear.

Takao jerked around to face the newcomer. "Didn't you just see-?"

"See what?" The red haired girl asked, frowning at Takao.

"Tyson!" Takao turned around to face the stage, but no one was there. "Wha?"

"Kid, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but there's no one there."

"B-but, I just saw!" Takao held his head in his hands. _What's going on?_

"Well, don't dwell on it! That can't be good for your mental health, anyway, since you're here do you want to fight. I got to get ready for the Young Lion's Tournament! I'm going to bring that sucker Kai Hiwatari! Me, Chera Gale!"The exuberant blader punched the air.

Takao stared at the girl in front of him. _What team did I just sign myself up too?!_


	5. 2013 Halloween Special

Wings: Hey guys! I'm back, and this time for Halloween!

Silver: Wheee! Halloween! I can't wait to eat all the candy!

Star: Hey calm down, I'm trying to finish my costume!

Rainbow: And I have to finish this last moment special!

Wings: Anyway, for this Halloween I bring the Death of Tyson Kinomaya as it occurred in Back to the World, which I might add I uploaded the fourth chapter and am working on the fifth! Anyway, enjoy the show.

It's pathetic. Here I am lying on a ledge, about to be swept off by my "friends". I can feel the blood rushing out of me, and my body aches. I haven't done anything! I thought they were my friends, but as I try to look up all I feel is a steel toed boot shove my face back into the earth. Damn it Kai. I thought you actually cared about what happened to the team. At least Kenny's not here. God, that would send me over the cliff, without any help from Ray's knife, or Max's staff. Where did they even get those things, and how did I not notice them! I bury my face into the ground. It's too much, I feel like my body is separating from my soul, or that could be my organs slipping out of my knife wounds. God, this is depressing. What have I done to deserve this? I try to look up again, and this time I manage to get a look at my friends' faces. They're cold and blank masks, they're not my friends. They're someone else; please let them be someone else. Let them be possessed or controlled or manipulated by some evil mastermind, just don't let this be their free will!

I can't take this. This utter horror that these are my friends killing me. Daichi shifts in his stance and I brace myself as I feel his hand axe cut my arm. Great another wound. I chance another glance at them, they're laughing. That's funny I can't hear anymore, maybe this is a gift. Now I can't hear them sling their insults, but I can still feel the blows to my body. Let me slip away, please… Leave me alone. I want to scream out, but I can't do it. I couldn't do it when they first cut into me, what makes me think that I can do it now? It's hopeless, I'm going to die from blood loss, or they're going to throw me off a cliff. I'm pretty sure, both are unpleasant, but I don't think I have much time to decide which one I want. I feel a shoe kneed my body, and I groan as pain arcs around my body. I think it's Max kicking me.

Then I feel someone moving me. And now I'm falling. What a great way to go. Falling to my death as my friends stare at my descent. God, I hope the afterlife is better. Still, I can't help but feel like it's not my friends fault that I'm about to die. Maybe because my life is flashing before my eyes and most of it is filled with them. They're laughing with me and smiling at me, and I feel a little happy. Too bad I'm going to die soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wings**: I'm back, everyone!

**Rainbow**: Finally, what have you been doing? All I have on that list are procrastination and a severe drop in anime watching and fangirling.

**Wings**: Shut up. Anyway, it's to unveil the fifth chapter! Heck yeah, it's time for OCs!

**Star**: I am suddenly scared.

**Rainbow**: Oh hey, where've you been?

**Silver**: DeviantART, why?

**Rainbow**: I don't know, maybe it's because I've been working like a slave to get Wings to finally write!

**Star**: Sorry. *sweat drop*

**Wings**: Oh, shut up. Anyway, it's time for the story! Let's get right to it!

Takao sighed as he was dragged by the scruff of neck. 'You'd think she'd have gotten tired by now,' Takao thought. However Takao's lamenting was cut short by a meeting with a very nice concrete wall.

"Whew! Man you're heavy!" Chera said. "What did you eat this morning? Bricks, cement, bowling balls?"

Dusting himself off Takao stood up trying to get his bearings. "I'll have you know I'm in peak condition!" Takao pouted.

"I'm sure you are," Chera said, rolling her eyes. "You're bulging muscles are just leaping out at me." The boiling drops of sarcasm burned Takao's retort to ashes. "So why are you here? You do realize that I reserved this arena for myself for the next two hours."

"Yeah? Since when? This is a public facility isn't it?" Takao asked defensively.

"You obviously don't recognize me, do you, punk?"

"Yeah, sure your name strikes a chord in my mind but why should that matter to me. It's not like you're the boss of this place!"

"Do you recognize this?" Chera asked as she held up her student ID.

"Class A?" Takao looked shocked as he tried to register the fact he basically issued a challenge to this top rate blader's pride.

"Yeah, Tyson." Chera raised her left eyebrow as Takao's eyes widened even further. "What? Everybody at this school knows about you. Do you think that the top of the food chain wouldn't care about someone like you?" Takao continued to stare with his mouth open. "I guess I need to teach you why we're at the top." Takao didn't quite register that last part before Chera had launched her blade. "Well waht are you waiting for, idiot!"

"Sorry!" Takao fumbled around for his bey.

"Sheesh! Are you really this shooting star everyone's talking about?"

"I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Takao shot his bey out of the launcher, sparks leaping out of the blade.

"Really? Let's see you try!" The red blade made a full circuit around the arena to smash into Takao's bey. Takao's blade leaped high in the air before landing at the very edge of the bowl. "Well, look at that! So much for your supposed skills."

Takao started to grind his teeth. No way in all of the world was he losing to this onoxious person, and, as if in agreement, Takao's blade started to race to the middle building up speed.

"I'm glad you have at least some control over that thing," Chera said. "I was kind of worried that it wouldn't last much longer. Probably still be shorter than a minute. Maybe." Her blade started to take on a darker hue, groeing from bright red to a bloody crimson. It then shot back around the arena and struck Takao's bey.

Takao groaned. He knew his bey couldn't take more hits. It was designed for speed and power. Another blow struck Takao's blade, and this time something shifted in Takao. It was really just a jolt, but it unnerved him. 'What the heck?' Takao thought as he clutched his stomach.

"You okay there? Is the baby having a stomach ache?" Chera taunted Takao again, sticking out her tongue in the process. Then her blade reared to attack again. It struck again with unerring accuracy. This time there was pain in Takao's chest. It was a sharp pain, not unlike a needle being lodged in his lungs.

'My, my,' a voice entered Takao's head. 'Have you really sunk this low?' The voice slipped into Takao's thoughts, like oil over water, it coated everything else in Takao's mind.

'Shut up!' Takao screamed back mentally.

'Well I guess that's to be expected from one of them. I never though that bit-beasts would appear in this academy. I guess I have no choice but to level the playing field a bit...' The slick voice sighed. 'I hope you're more interesting than my last host...

Then slowly, Takao's blade began to darken and slow down. Maybe "slow down" wouldn't be the best description. In fact, the blade had begun to spin faster and faster, but it's orbit around the center of the dish had begun to slow down.

"Wha?" Takao clutched his head with his other head. A painful pulse had also begun to creep into his eyes and mind as his bey darkened into a midnight purple.

Chera gasped and quickly sent her bey crashing into Takao's knocking it out of the arena, but she didn't stop there. She ran around the dish and tackled Takao. "What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed at the disoriented Takao. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"What?" Takao mumbled as he tried to get his bearings.

"Idiot!" She screamed and collected the beys from the bottom of the bowl. "You're coming with me." She growled in an undertone.

Following half-heartedly, Takao stumbled after the red head into some unknown area of the school. He almost didn't realize that he was walking into elevator and was being taken to the lowest floor. The floor reserved for the A-class.

"Why are we going here? What's going on?" He demanded through his daze.

"Why? Because you manifested. What's going on? I have no idea, other than you shouldn't be alive." Chera replied briskly before grabbing Takao and dragging him throught the elevator doors.

"Yo, Chera what's up?" A sandy haired teen said casually to the red head. "Got a new boyfriend?"

"Shut it, Tyrest. We've got a new bit-beast on the charts," Chera said. "Oh, and this idiot." She hefted Takao off the ground.

"Ow..." Takao groaned.

"A new one, eh?" Tyrest lifted himself off of the beige couch he was lounging on. "I guess I can't relax forever!" He shrugged before looking over Takao. "Hey, you're that new guy right?" Takao just stared at Tyrest. "That 'rising star' that everyone's talking about, right?" Takao's gaze was still just as blankas before. "Man, no wonder you tore through everyone else!"

"He only just started manifesting signs." Chera called as she started typing in commands on an old laptop in the corner. "Besides, he is actually quite good at blading. Just by seeing his launch I had to switch to my bit-beast to retain an edge."

"You're just over competitive." Tyrest smirked. "So what're the stats on this new beast?"

"I'm assuming that it's malevalent because of the acute symptoms that have just appeared, but I feel like it's not a new one. It just seems reworked somehow."

"Interesting. So is that computer still working?"

"I keep telling you she's not just a computer! She's a bit-beast too!" Chera replied with venom leaking throught her voice. "Initiate scanning sequence, Dizzy!"

"Morning already?" A familiar voice chirped out of the white laptop. "Oh alright I'll start scanning!" The computer replied as Chera started to type in something very vulgar.

Takao started at the voice. It seemed familiar. Like he had heard it a long time ago. 'Stupid amnesia!' Takao cursed under his breath.

"Oh, so you are alive! Glad Chera didn't kill you."

"Well? What's the deal with his bey?" Chera asked testily to the laptop.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to know..." The voice was much quieter now, almost like it was scared.

"Like hell I do!" Chera screamed.

"Well, remember that facility that blew up a couple years ago. That incident that involved the bladebreakers?"

"Yeah so? What's that have to do with now?" Tyrest piped up.

"Guess which bit-beast this guy has."

"What? Dragoon? Are you saying this guy has ties to Tyson?"

The computer's voice dropped even lower. "No, it's Cyber Dragoon."

"What?!" Tyrest screamed at the laptop. "Wasn't that destroyed?!"

"Don't ask me how but that bit beast is either the same one or an exact duplicate." The voice wavered for a second. "And he has a message for you."

"What?" Chera stared at the screen incredulously.

"If you want to find out where Tyson is go to the Young Lions' Tournament. The prize there is a distraction from the clue to Tyson's disapearance." Dizzy hesitated before sying the last part. "Dragoon is hiding in an outside competitor's bey. If you can draw him out he will tell you what happened to the World Champion."

"How? Where is this man?" Tyrest asked hastily.

"My, my. Are all young people so rushed these days?" A dark voice gurgled out of Takao's bey. "Takao is developing. If you kind find the right mold I'm sure he'll become the perfect key."

"You're putting a lot of faith into him." Tyrest accused with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I'm not. Tyson is." The voice laughed. "I never thought that he would recruit me after my bretheren betrayed me. He's still quite as powerful as he was in his old days."

"He's still alive?!"

"Yo, Dizzy!" The voice said dodging the question.

"Y-yes?" The computer was literally shuddering.

"Be mindful of the bladebreakers. You might encounter more of my species." Takao could almost feel the voice grin. "Until later pipsqueaks, Ciao!"

**Wings: **So how was it? Have I improved? Have I become even worse?

**Rainbow: **Is that even possible?

**Wings:** Shut up! Anyway thanks for reading! As always constructive critism is always appreciated and I'll try and work on chapter quicker, since this took me like a quarter of a year to do. I think I'll try to get the next one out in a month, but until then...

**Rainbow: **You're not going to anything but procrasinate. We know the drill by now.

**Wings: **Whatever! Anyway see guys later!


	7. Chapter 6

**Wings: **Told you guys I'd update sooner!

**Rainbow: **I bet this is like a one time thing.

**Wings: **Shut up! I'm trying! Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit dark, but ehh, you guys are probably used to that.

**Rainbow: **They're on , of course they are.

**Wings: **Hey that's insulting! I'm on here too!

**Rainbow: **Ehh, whatever.

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure the only thing I own here is the plot, but other than that I own nothing.

Takao tried to crawl away again. "Going somewhere?" Takao froze at the sound of that voice then he began to crawl faster. "Do you really think you can run with that chest wound?" Takao tried to respond, but instead he erupted into a coughing fit as another dagger pierced his lungs. "Boy, you're resilient! I didn't think you make it this far." Takao tried to drag himself forward. "I don't think so." A boot crushed Takao's left hand, and this time Takao did scream. "What a lovely tune. I feel like the others would enjoy this. Too bad they thought you died when you fell." The voice erupted into laughter. "But I think we both know it ends here right, Tyson?"

Takao screamed as he sat up from his bed. Cradling his head in his hands, Takao felt cold sweat trace a trail down his neck.

"Dear, God! Are you insane!" A pale girl stood in Takao's doorway with her hands on her hips. "Are you trying to wake the whole school?"

"Are you, Kyren?" Tyrest said as he whacked her in the head with his pillow.

"Oh, shut it, Tyrest! I almost that was you screaming your head off!"

"Me? You know I'm a dead to the world when I'm asleep!"

"Then why are you here?" Kyren said as she grabbed Tyrest's pillow from him.

"Both of you shut it." Chera appeared behind Tyrest, her hair in an almost medusa-like fashion. "What's it take to get some shut-eye around here?"

"Sorry..." Takao looked down sheepishly. "Nightmares..."

"God, are you like twelve or something?" Chera facepalmed. "Great! Just another night time disturbance! Kyren's already got insomnia, Tyrest's a sleepwalker and now you come down with a case of nightmares. No wonder I'm speaking to computers."

"I said I was sorry. I just had a horrible dream."

"Well what do you want us to do about it!" Kyren screamed.

"Guys, guys, guys. Calm down, we're all just a bit nervous for the tournament," Tyrest said as he stepped betweeen the raging girls and Takao. "I'm sure we just need some sleep, and then we can go and have a good time at the tournament instead of nervous wrecks."

"Whatever!" Chera turned on her heels and walked out.

"Just no more screaming, okay?" Kyren pleaded as she followed suit.

Takao meekly nodded and flung himself back down on his pillow. 'God it's been a month already! What did I get myself into? I purposefully put myself in this class just to get into some kind of tournament?' Takao smiled in spite of himself. 'I must be crazy.'

"It's crazy isn't it?" Tyrest agreed with Takao.

"I hate it when you do that," Takao groaned out loud.

"Do what?"

"When you read people's minds, especially mine."

"Not my fault!" The blonde defended, throwing his arms up in the air. "Besides, anybody could see that you're a mess. You've developed chronic nightmares containing the demise of Tyson Kinomiya, you've been skipping meals in favor of practicing, and you've stopped visiting the lower classes like you used to."

"I just don't want them to be hurt..." Takao's voice trailed off. "I just have a really bad feeling about this competition. It feels like it's going to be the end of me."

Tyrest smiled at Takao. "It's just nerves. Now get some sleep! I want you in peak condition tommorrow!" Tyrest gave a mock salute to Takao.

"Aye-aye captian." Takao replied, rolling his eyes all the while. "See you in the morning." But despite the lighter tone in Takao's voice, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and as Takao lay in his luxurious rental bed he let an uneasy sleep take him back to nightmares.

Takao landed onto the metal platform with a thud. "Ow!" Takao moaned. "Where the hell am I now?!" Takao stood up and looked around. "Apparently I am in Hell!"

"Oh, it's you." A slick voice rolled out from the black clouds and crashed into Takao. "What are you doing here? Looking for more clues to Tyson's past? Well, congradulations you reached the end of them there are no more. It was planned that by the time you reached the tournament you would know everything already." The voice drew nearer and with it a body descended from a fissure in the storm clouds. "I'm all that's left."

"Then what are you here for?" Takao asked. "He must have left you here for some reason."

"I assume that by 'he' you mean Tyson." The white dragon shrugged, or it did the best it could. "I'm just here to make sure you get the messages."

"Then why do you stay? You could probably leave at any time, right?" The dragon remained silent. "Have I rubbed off on you or something?"

"You are the first one to withstand me," the dragon admitted. "Though, I still do not understand why Tyson puts so much faith in you or me for that matter. I destroy everything I touch and usually I do not care about that which I destroy."

Takao shook his head vigorously. "You want to be a hero to don't you? You like having people depend on you; you like that people care about what you do!" Takao accused, pointing his finger at the giant dragon.

"So what if I do? It does not change my position. I will always be remembered as a destructive force, and that is what I am."

"Don't you want to be something greater?" Takao asked. "Don't you want another chance?"

"This is my next chance."

"Then why don't you take advantage of it!" Takao stomped his foot down in frustration. "I know I can't do squat against them, and you're too scared to face them!"

"I am scared of nothing," The dragon replied in a deadpan tone.

"Yes you are! You were betrayed, and now you can't bear to face that humiliation again!" The dragon roared at Takao. It was an earsplitting scream, a wave of destruction, and Takao could feel the black mountains behind him flatten.

"Are you not afraid?" The dragon began to circle Takao.

"I am scared of nothing," Takao shot back, and the dragon chuckled.

"A good reply, little one."

"Is it good enough to convince you?"

"Is that all you can think of?" The dragon's smile widened as he continued to circle Takao.

Wrinkling his nose at the smell Takao continued. "I'm trying to help."

"Help is for the chosen few, not the damned."

"Then I choose you," Takao said. "I accept you. I accept all your sins, and I accept all you that you can do."

"What a suprise..." the dragon mused. "You're quite an intresting person, but can you save Tyson. I wonder..."

"Will you help me?"

"I'll get back to you. Now it's time for you to wake up." The dragon then sifted the ground around Takao, and the ashes rose up in a wave to cover Takao. "Play well, little one."

Takao flew out of his bed. "What the hell is wrong with you? We're gonna be late, idiot!" Chera screamed at Takao.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Takao covered his raven hair, trying desperately to shield himself from Chera's kicks.

"At least you slept in your day clothes come on!" And Chera grabbed Takao by the ear, dragging him out the door.

"But I didn't sleep in my clothes!" Takao exclaimed, as he looked down at his red jacket.

"Whatever! Just grab your stuff!"

**Wings: **And we're done!

**Rainbow: **Great now just two more years until we see you again!

**Wings: **You know I'm trying to get better!

**Rainbow: **You're on the internet! You have no commitment!

**Wings: **Well anyway, thanks for reading everyone! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 7

**Wings:** Hey guys! I'm back!

**Rainbow:** Great…

**Wings: **Is that sarcasm?!

**Rainbow: ** No, that's just the pure joy emanating from my soul, because you're FINALLY updating something.

**Wings:** I know, right? It's like a Christmas miracle or something! Anyway, I've finally gathered up enough free time to write this chapter, so let's get on with it!

Takao hated car rides. That being said he could get used to limos. Yes, definitely. Limos are great, and it just so happened that the one he was in served refreshments.

"Are you going to eat everything in this car, Takao, or are you gonna save some for us?" Chera asked as she watched Takao devour another bag of trail mix.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't get any breakfast either…" Tyrest complained while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You guys need to wake up earlier if you want breakfast!" Kyren reprimanded. "I've been up all morning."

"Well sorry! I'm not a vampire like you, Kyren!" Tyrest screamed, his eyes snapping open.

"I should never have let you read all those horror books…" Kyren shook her head.

"Guys shut up! We're almost at the stadium! Actually, why do we have stadiums for bey battles, doesn't that seem kind of ridiculous?"

"This is Japan," Tyrest said matter-of-factly. "Everything here is crazy."

"Oh yeah, like the States are better," Kyren snapped back. "I can't think of a more hopeless country than-"

"Guys, shut up!" Takao moaned out loud. "I'm trying to get some peace before the match…"

"Well look who's talking!" Tyrest and Kyren yelled in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Tyrest exclaimed.

"As if!"

"Are these guys really our Aces?" Takao muttered to Chera.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that they're better than me… Oh, looks like we're here!"

"How convenient," Takao said, sighing at his two colleagues as they glaring daggers at each other. "I hope this is quick…" Takao groaned and stepped out of the vehicle. "I'll miss this type of ride."

"You'll live," Chera yelled back. "Now hurry up!"

_There's no avoiding this I guess._ Takao straightened his back. _Time to meet the murderers._

Precisely one hour later, Takao was sitting staring at the opposing team, who were chatting amiably with each other. _Was Cyber wrong? These guys see harmless… _Takao sighed, he didn't know what think, his bit-beast seemed completely insane, the team across from murdering their leader? It seemed impossible for them to hurt anybody. _Maybe it was the sleeping meds that I took, but those dreams I've been having lately are as screwed up as… as… As something! I don't know what right now, but they're the craziest things compared to this reality! _Takao sighed again. "Just my luck, I don't even really know who I am, I'm stuck in this tournament with people I've known for a month, and I'm supposed to have sort of vendetta against these people!" Takao muttered under his breath.

"Hey cheer up, Takao!" Tyrest nudged Takao with his elbow.

"Yeah! You have us!" Kyren said on the other side of Takao.

"Like I was saying…"

"Quiet guys! It's time to start!" Chera shushed.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Today's finale of the Young Lions Tournament! Today, the up and coming youth of the future are here to stand against the World Champions, the Blade Breakers, who have just reformed after the death of their leader! Who will win in this exciting match! Let's go to Rob to give us the breakdown on stats!" A portly man shouted at the crowd from the stage. Takao started, surprised at the sudden appearance of the man, though he hadn't really been paying attention to the stage.

"Thanks Charlie! Here on the Blade Breakers' side we have Kai Hiwatari, currently their Ace! Next up there's Ray Kon, Max Tate, and Daichi Sumeragi. All are the chosen representatives of theirs countries, Sumeragi recently having filled the position left by Tyson Kinomiya." The overhead announcer stopped to take a breath. "And over here in the opposition's line up are Tyrest Lyvet, an exchange student from North America, Chera Gale, who has a nearly perfect record of matches during her time spent at the Academy, and Kyren Satara, a shameless customer of maid cafés all over Japan!"

"I'm so going to kill him!" Kyren screamed.

"What? That is what you do in your spare time…" Tyrest pointed out.

"Save it Tyrest!" Kyren snapped back. "When I get my hands on him…" Kyren clenched her fists, and a black miasma started to swirl around her. "But where did he get that information?..."

"Man, I almost feel sorry for the next person who has to fight you…"

"And now, without further ado, and no delay what so ever, let the first match begin!"

"Ah!" Takao started to panic. "Who's up first again?"

"I am! Wish me luck!" Chera said bounding off to the bowl.

_How is she so optimistic?_ "Doesn't matter anyway…" Takao muttered.

Chera leapt onto the stage with aplomb. "Now who's going to face me?!"

"Oh quiet down. I can hardly hear myself over your screaming," Kai said, stepping onto the stage. Despite his calm demeanor, the man commanded the crowds' attention and Chera would have none of it.

"Well get used to it! You're never going to hear the end of me after I slam you into submission!" Chera declared confidently.

Kai grinned. "Always the feisty ones first, eh? I hope you can keep up…" Kai held up his bey and looked on it with almost a loving look in his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"Boy, what I wouldn't do to wipe that smug smirk off your face…" Chera growled. "Fine! It's time to fight! Are you ready?" Chera readied her blade without confirmation.

"Whatever. 3!" Kai started the count down.

"2!" The crowd yelled in approval. "1!"

"Let it rip!" Chera released her bey into the arena at a break-neck pace. "I'm going to end this in one blow!"

"Yeah, you wish!" Kai screamed back. "Dranzer!" The blades clashed at the bottom of the bowl, parts grinding off each other, tearing the beys apart, or at least that's what it looked like to the onlookers.

Chera stood horrified as she watched her blade being assimilated into her opponent's white blade. _Wait, __**white**__ blade!?Wasn't this guy supposed to use a blue blade?! _But Chera's thoughts had no impact on the battle in front of her, and a change of beys wasn't illegal in this tournament. _What the Hell is going on?! _Chera slumped to the ground as her bey's core stopped spinning. The top wasn't even recognizable, the piece of metal at the bottom of the bowl was burned and bent in several places, nicks completely covered the core, and random protrusions were all that remained of the wings that had adorned the blade.

"Hmph," Kai frowned at the scene in front of him. "Not even worth it. What a waste of time…" and Kai turned around and walked away, catching his bey as it flew out of the arena.

"Oh my! What a stunning victory by the Bladebreakers team leader!" The announcer chimed in at the quick victory. "What an amazing opener for today, now let's see how the challengers react!"

Tyrest groaned. "Am I really up next?"

"Yes," Kyren said firmly as she started to pull her companion out of his chair. "God, what have you been eating lately?"

"Well nothing today, since Takao ate everything in the limo…" Tyrest sighed. "Why are we even trying? Didn't you guys see how brutally they beat Chera?…"

"Thanks for the reminder," Chera said as she stalked back towards the group. "Careful man, their beys are going to shred us if we don't take this a bit more seriously."

"How strong are they?" Tyrest asked, suddenly alert.

"They're at least twice as good as us, and their beys…"

"What about them?" Kyren asked.

"They're not normal, almost like they're being enhanced by some force," Chera paused to reflect. "But they're not using bit-beasts, or not like the normal ones. They almost feel feral, but strangely… I don't understand the last aftertaste, I guess is how I would describe it, but be careful it's almost like… Like…"

"Reprogrammed bit-beasts?" Tyrest asked.

"Yeah, it's really close to brainwashed bit-beasts, but something's different, like they were always like that."

"But aren't the Bladebreakers using passed down family heirlooms? I thought Tyson's Dragoon was from one of his family's swords?" Takao asked.

"Yeah they are. Wait, how do you know that, Takao?" Tyrest asked, perplexed at Takao's knowledge in something so obscure.

"Doesn't matter right now Tyrest! What we need to find out is how tho- Wait, Takao, how do you know that? You can barely remember who you are and yet you can retain a piece of trivia like that!" Chera cried whipping around to face Takao. "What's going on here?! First the change in the bey line up and now this…"

Takao looked shocked at everyone's reaction. "I don't really know myself, but Cyber is a man-made version of Dragoon's raw power, maybe they're linked?"

"Wait… Cyber Dragoon… Isn't he the one who told us to go to this competition?! What the hell was he thinking?!"

"Calm down, Chera! You're going to bring down the stadium!" Kyren implored as she tried to soothe the raging beast that was her friend. "Besides we're already here, so there's not much we can do anyway…"

"Yeah…You're right…" Chera huffed out. "But I'm still going to strangle that digitized dragon when I see him next!"

"Please don't," Takao said exasperated. "I'm having enough troubles with him already…"

"She'll try not to," Kyren said as she tried to restrain Chera who had renewed her effort to vent her anger. "Anyway, Tyrest, you'd better get up there the crowd is getting antsy."

Tyrest shrugged and walked towards the bowl. "Alright, alright, but you guys owe me for this suicide mission," Tyrest exclaimed as he shot his group a pointed look.

"Right, just try and stall them while we take care of Chera," Takao screamed back as the aforementioned female pounced on him.

_Dear God, why in the world did you pair me with these people? _Tyrest thought as he climbed the stairs to inevitable defeat.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, the next batter has stepped up to the plate. Will Tyrest Lyvet be able to hold his ground against Ray Kon or will he be sent home packing with a crippling victory?!"

Takao sighed. _You'd think he'd try and root for our team for once._

Tyrest stepped onto the stage with exaggerated effort. _I don't even know why I'm trying…_

"Hey, c'mon! At least try and look like you're having the time of your life. After all, you are facing the world champions," Ray Kon said enthusiastically. "Besides, I want to see your limit." Ray's eyes sharpened into a feral gaze and he bared his teeth like fangs.

Tyrest shivered, the man before him totally creeped him out. "No thanks, I know when I'm completely outclassed, unlike my teammate." Tyrest paused. "Still, I'm getting unnecessarily excited."

"Ready then?" Ray asked.

Tyrest nodded. "3," he started, readying his launcher.

"2," the crowd roared. "1!"

"Let it Rip!" The two beys sprang from their launchers heading straight towards each other's throats.

Takao stared at the screen in front of him. "Is that really how Tyrest fights? I thought he was a defensive bey user."

Kyren sighed as she looked at her nails. "That's an easy mistake to make, Tyrest usually employs a defensive strategy, but his true forte is offense, he usually doesn't use it because he hates destroying other people's beys, but I guess he decided to go all out today. Chera's defeat must have excited him."

"Poor sap, he even know he's completely out of his league, and yet he's still trying to fight. His bey can't even keep its form when it's against us, how does he expect to win?" Chera mused as she started to tap away at her laptop.

"Analyzing that Kai guy's blade?"

"You know me too well, but it just doesn't sit well with me on his bey switch up, and his overwhelming power. I get that he's a world champ, but that battle was way too one-sided. I am considered one of the highest ranking youths, and Dizzy's results are coming to the same conclusion."

"Maybe I'd like to announce what I'm thinking for once?" The digitized bit beast chirped.

"Oh, hush. I'm not like Uncle Ken."

"And would you look at that folks! Ray Kon has emerged victorious, just barely scraping by! And who knew that Tyrest Lyvet had a trump card like that, but it's a no go for him and his team! Now let's see if the newcomers can turn this battle around with their leader, Kyren Satara!"

Tyrest collapsed as soon as he got back to his team. "Really, completely overpowered by that guy…" and then Tyrest fainted.

"What an idiot, going all out when there was still no chance at victory." Kyren shook her head.

"By the way Kyren, you're Japanese, right?"

"Yeah…" Kyren answered not really paying attention to Takao as she gathered her equipment.

"So what kind of last name is Satara? It doesn't even sound like it comes from any culture at all!"

Kyren tensed her shoulders. "Calm down Kyren, it's okay." Chera patted Kyren on the back. "Don't pry to deeply Takao. Kyren doesn't like talking about her parents…" Chera whispered to Takao.

"Alright, forget I asked. Anyway, Kyren, you better win, or we'll be sent home and I won't be able to play!"

"Takao, you don't want to play with these guys, they'll probably take you out in a nanosecond if you take them lightly." Kyren then turned back to face Chera. "You better get Tyrest's data from his bey, I doubt he was foolish enough to let that get damaged. I'll try and stall for time."

"Right!"

"Then what do I do?" Takao inquired.

"…Take care of Tyrest. I'll kill you and him if he needs to go to the hospital." Kyren stated matter-of-factly. "God knows how much that bill will come out to," she muttered under her breath.

**Rainbow: **Great, now it's all downhill from here!

**Wings: **Quit raining on my parade! At least I remembered this!

**Rainbow: **Fair enough, just be sure you continue, and next time, make it actually worthwhile to read, instead of just telling us everything.

**Wings: **Y'know what maybe I will! Anyway guys, thanks so much for reading, feel from to leave a review, any constructive criticism is welcome, but if you feel the need to just rant that's fine too. See you guys again next time!


	9. Chapter 8

**Wings: **Hey guys! I'm back with ano-

**Rainbow: **Quick, Wings, you have to start writing a MizorexKurumu fic right now!

**Wings: **Wait, what? How did you get in-

**Rainbow: **Right now! I can feel my soul beginning to drain already!

**Wings: **What is going on?! Literally, I have no idea what is going on!

**Star: **Sorry Wings, I was reading Rosario + Vampire, and I came across this one page, and Rainbow saw it, and-

**Wings: **Just cut to the chase please. If I have to her screeching anymore, I'm gonna tear out my hair.

**Star: **Well you know how she is about being constantly denied the chance to write any kind of romance…

**Wings: **Whatever happened to creative writing Tuesdays?

**Star: **But we never post that stuff.

**Wings: **Fine! I'll talk to her, just get Silver to read the disclaimer.

**Silver: **Alright! It's my turn. Wings doesn't own Beyblade or Rosario + Vampire! In fact, Wings barely owns anything at all! She's so poor in fact, that-

**Wings: **Okay, that's enough of that! Now onto the show!

Kyren stepped into the arena and sighed. "Oy vey, they're making such a racket down there…" She shook her head and turned to face her oncoming opponent.

"This is the last chance for this year's 'Young Lions' to win the game. Just one last chance for them to redeem themselves! Let's go to Rob for the match up!" Kyren's eye twitched when she heard the announcer begin to speak. That man was involved in multiple black markets and was currently making a fortune off of the drug trade. Kyren shook her head, sometimes that part of her mind knew too much, it was best to forget about such things.

"Why thanks, Charlie. The possible last match up for today is the Fiercest Lion Kyren Satara versus the Dragon Daichi Sumeragi! This is probably the best chance the Lions will have against the Blade Breakers, but if they blow it they'll be sent packing! Now let's see how it turns out!"

Kyren sighed again. She wasn't in the mood to hear about the failure of her teammates. After all, it wasn't their fault they were hopelessly outmatched.

"Hey! Are you gonna just stand there, or are you going to blade?" Daichi yelled from across the bowl.

"Sorry, just thinking about how badly I'm going to beat you," Kyren yelled back. "C'mon, how are your teammates getting all that excess power?"

"Well sorry back, but I'm not telling you anything! Now get ready to be beat!" Daichi readied his launcher.

"Have it your way…" Kyren readied up as well. "3."

"2!"

"1!"

"Battle blades!" Daichi yanked the rip cord out of his launcher, and his blade flew clear across to the other side of the arena. The purple blade streaked across the edge of the bowl as made contact Kyren's blade just as her bey landed, knocking the landing blade into the side of the arena.

"Ouch! Are you sure she's our ace?" Takao asked as he winced at Daichi's maneuver.

"Mhmm," Chera replied.

"Oh yeah," Tyrest agreed.

"Then why does it look like she's getting creamed!" Takao screamed as his anxiety peaked.

"Just wait, short stuff. Kyren always pulls through," Tyrest said as he tried to raise his head off Chera's lap. "That girl is some kind of monster."

Kyren bit her lip as she saw her bey crash into the stadium wall again. _Not doing too well are we, Kyren? _"Shut up," Kyren mumbled. "I've had enough of you, I worked up to the top on my own without you. I don't need you. Especially not when this guy isn't even being enhanced by his bey. I don't need you now, nor will I ever." _Testy, testy. Since when were you so uptight? Don't you relax anymore? _Kyren growled. "Shut it."

Daichi glanced up at Kyren. "Y'know if you want to win you should probably stop talking to yourself and get your head in the game."

_He's changed a lot, hasn't he, Kyren? Uncle Daichi is all grown up. _"He's not my cousin, and shut up." _Regardless, isn't he stepping on your turf? Why aren't you teaching him a lesson _"Shut up!" Kyren yelled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"You're really just wasting your energy yelling, why aren't you getting into the match?" Daichi looked almost bored as his bey slammed again and again into Kyren's. "Why are you doing such pointless things?"

_Yeah, Kyren! Why are you wasting your time? _"Shut up!" Kyren screamed. "You want your damn fun? Fine! Have fun!"

"Whoa! Kyren has completely lost her cool! Will she be able to recover? What kind of battle is she going to fight?!" The announcer roared.

"I'll show you what kind of fucking battle I'm going to fight!" Kyren yelled out. "Archon, crush him!" _As you wish, m'lady…_ There was a sharp crack in the air as Kyren's blade rammed into Daichi's. The beys clashed over and over, sparks leapt about, dancing to the beat of the beys lashing out.

"Oh?" Tyrest raised his head again. "Looks like she snapped." Chera nodded solemly as she sorted through data on Dizzy. "I actually thought she would last longer… Guess these guys are the real deal." Tyrest glanced at Takao. "Y'know?"

"Why are you looking at me? You're the one who fought them, I haven't gone yet," Takao replied. "It's not like I'm some special person, like a psychic or something."

"Yeah, but those guys… Something's off about them, like… Like… Well, I don't know, but it's kind of like fighting someone who just doesn't really care about the fight, like they're just doing this for show and not for fun. Was that what Tyson brought to them?" Tyrest shook his head. "I used to look up to them… They took a game and made it seem like the most important thing in the world, but now it just doesn't seem right."

"I'll back you up on that," Chera said. "They're like completely different people, and their style is all off from records. They seem friendly enough to one another when they're not in the arena, but I thought they rarely interacted. Didn't they split up the team just so they could compete?"

Takao clutched his head. _This is too much! I can't take this mystery! What in the world am I supposed to make of it?_ "I just hope we get to the bottom line of this soon."

"Wanna talk to me again about my skills, kid?" Kyren stared down at Daichi, daring him to will his blade back into the bottom of the bowl.

"Heh. Ha. Hahahahaha," Daichi giggled. "I thought they were monsters. I saw them stab him over and over. I saw them toss him off a cliff. I've seen so much horror and pain, and yet you still scare me. They stare at me all the time, trying to make me one of them. Not just me, but Kenny and Hilary, that's why I can't lose. Tyson would be too ashamed." Daichi stared at the ground. "So I'm just going to have to break that blade and protect them!" Daichi's bey sped towards Kyren's, Gaia Dragoon becoming a golden blur.

"Sorry kid, but I've got bigger problems." Kyren snapped her fingers and her blade disappeared, neatly side stepping Gaia Dragoon, and letting Daichi's bey rush out of the stadium. "Looks like I win, short stuff."

**Wings: **And… We're done! Whew, it's been a while since I've written, but I'm glad I decided to come back to this!

**Star: **Great, now start writing the next chapter.

**Wings: **Isn't that response more of a Rainbow thing?

**Star: **I'm filling in. Rainbow is recovering by writing the Lucky Star fic.

**Wings: **Ummmm… Okay then! Anyway feel free to leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and I will get back to you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
